


Miitopia: Secrets of The Halo

by Lumpybells



Series: Lumpy's Miitopia Lore [1]
Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sequel, Worldbuilding, melchior continues to be a bastard and refuse to change, think miitopia but slightly edgier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumpybells/pseuds/Lumpybells
Summary: Two years have passed since The Darker Lord's defeat. Miitopia, a land once overrun by monsters, is peaceful once again and all is well.But where an old evil falls, a new one shall rise and take its place.As evil rears its ugly head once more into view, Bee, accompanied by The Great Sage Levi, is once more called upon by the Guardian Spirit to counter a new threat called a 'darkblight', a disease that blackens the heart and turns those inflicted with it evil and vicious.But as they delve deeper into the case of the mysterious blight, they find out that there's more to it than meets the eye, and must seek out help from the Solar Circle's fabled sister:The Lunar Halo.
Series: Lumpy's Miitopia Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626121
Kudos: 6





	Miitopia: Secrets of The Halo

  
  


* * *

Rain hailed down in torrents on the city of New Lumos. While rainy weather wasn’t uncommon in the region, tonight in particular was pouring, soaking those ill-prepared down to their bones. 

A small, cloaked figure hurriedly weaved their way through the crowded streets of the monster-infested city, then through its darkened alleyways and finally towards the city's abandoned harbor.

As they stopped to catch their breath, a pop-up puppet draped in a purple cloak approached them and stood at their feet, his arms crossed.

"You're _early._ " He huffed.

"Don't you be giving me that, Albus." The cloaked figure, a goblin, growled. "You knew I was coming all the way from Greenhorne, you should have expected I would be late." 

"Yeah, but being late doesn't put gold in our pockets, Gris." Albus snapped back. Gris rolled their eyes and shrugged. Late or not, they couldn't care less about punctuality as long as they got the job done. "So where exactly are we headed, Al?" Asked Gris, raising an eyebrow.

"There." Albus pointed towards the horizon. There what? The goblin squinted. It was barely visible, but Gris could make out the outline of a small island just a boat ride away from the harbor. Albus, ever impatient and not wanting to waste any more time than he already had, jogged on ahead, making a beeline for the docks. He motioned for his partner to follow him. 

As they neared the docks, Gris couldn't help but wonder about the bizarre nature of their current job. They were mercenaries, yes, but of what value could a small island offshore of New Lumos possibly have? A hidden treasure cove? Something of sentimental value? Well whatever it was, Gris hoped it was the latter.

Upon reaching the docks, Albus peered down into the water. Idling by the docks was a barnacle-encrusted shabby, old boat. Battered and with the paint on it beginning to peel off, it looked like it had seen better years in its prime. Unfortunately, it was the only boat available in the harbor.

Gingerly, the puppet stepped in. The boat made a creak and lurched forward as he did, and he lost his footing. Albus would have fallen into the water if it weren't for Gris. Catching the puppet by his cloak, Gris pulled Albus back into the boat and steadied him. The puppet sighed in relief. Water and puppets don't mix very well. Taking out the oars, Gris started paddling towards the island.

* * *

The entirety of the ride was silent. As they rowed farther away, the bustling city behind them disappearing into a speck of light, the quieter it became, until the two of them were completely enveloped in dead silence.

As they neared their destination, Gris could see the island clearly now. From a distance the island seemed unassuming. Dull and disinteresting. But now… they finally understood why their client wanted them to investigate it. They even went as far to pay them double! 

"A-are we there yet?" Albus asked through chattering teeth. The air around them had noticeably gotten colder, as Albus tightly wrapped his cloak around his small frame which did nothing to stop the permeating cold from racking his body in shivers.

  
  


"Almost." Gris replied curtly. "The island's just up ahead, so quit your belly achin'. You ain't the only one cold here." They gave a twitch of their ears to try and shake away the cold, but to their displeasure it did very little to keep them warm. They could only hope that it would be warmer on the island than out here on the sea.

Suddenly, the boat jerked forward as its hull lightly bumped against something with a loud thud. Quickly, Albus jumped to his feet and held onto his partner, gripping the goblin's cloak tightly.

"Aiiiiee!!! What was that?!" He shrieked.

"Calm yourself, Albus. We've hit land."

Pulling themselves away from the pop-up puppet, Gris stepped out of the boat and into the pebbled shore. Taking a moment to scan their surroundings, Gris noted that the island was completely abandoned and devoid of any life. Heaps upon heaps of trash were loitered here and there for miles on end while others spilled out into the sea, adrift. 

"This is it?" Said Albus as they hopped out after Gris. As he trotted away from the boat, the pebbles crunching beneath his boots, the puppet's expression sank. This possibly couldn't have been it, right? He glanced back at the goblin, his knitted brows furrowed with doubt. 

"Eh, I'm sure we'll find somethin' of value in there." Said Gris, giving a wave of their hand. There had to be a reason why their client was paying them double the usual, and whatever it was, it was out here on this island. Digging through their satchel, Gris pulled out a folded scrap of paper and spread it out. Crudely scrawled on it were two insignias: one shaped like the sun, and the other the moon. Gris recognized the first one. Who didn't know The Solar Circle? Those snooty mages were everywhere nowadays. However the second insignia… was unfamiliar to them. But maybe that was why their client sent them here in the first place, yeah? Even they wondered what it meant. 

With a quick gesture of their hand, Gris began their climb up the rugged shore with Albus clumsily scrambling after them. "Wait for me, wait for me!" The little puppet exclaimed, as he tightly clutched his unusually large hat to keep it from slipping. As he caught up to Gris, Albus padded over to their side and took a quick peek at the piece of paper in Gris' hands, curious. 

"Hey, isn't that-"

"The Solar Circle's insignia?" Gris interjected. "It is." Albus lowered his head.

He perked up again when he opened his mouth to ask another question, but Gris suddenly cut him off, holding a hand up. That was his cue to stay quiet. Albus frowned. Defiantly, he stood in front of Gris, blocking his path. "How can you even tell if it's out there?" 

"See, that's the thing: I don't." Gris' ears twitched in annoyance. "And I don't care. So either you help me, or you can get your fluffy plush rump back on the boat." Grabbing the puppet by his cape's collar, Gris roughly moved Albus aside and went on ahead of him.

The puppet looked on with disappointed eyes and shook his head. Something just didn't seem right about this island. He could feel it, a sinister presence hanging heavy in the air. He could just turn back, and wait in the boat as suggested, but… he wasn't going to. Someone had to watch that lug's back after all. Head hanging low, Albus silently trailed after Gris.

* * *

They wandered around the island for roughly an hour. Carefully winding past stacks of rubbish and trekking through rugged terrain, Albus began wondering if there was any purpose to this job at all. They've been walking round in circles for Divine's sake! And he could have sworn they've passed by the same rubbish pile thrice for the past hour they've been walking! He groaned. How much longer? This was taking them forever!

In his frustration, Albus reared back his foot and kicked over a can which he sent flying and colliding into a nearby pile of scrapped machinery, making it wobble. Threatening to fall over, it rocked to and fro before tumbling over in heaps with a loud crash. Albus, who was by the foot of the pile, was quick to scrambled away towards safety as it did. Albus heaved a heavy sigh of relief. With his short stature, it would have crushed him for sure! 

"What the hell happened? Albus?" 

Gris was suddenly by the puppet's side as they darted across the ragged earth. With how quick they ran, Albus assumed his partner at least cared about him, but the annoyed scowl they wore on their face told him otherwise. 

"What did you do?" They asked again, gruffly.

"Gris, this job is hopeless!" Albus suddenly blurted out, throwing his hands up. Standing on his tiptoes, it was clear the little pop-up puppet had enough.

"We've been circling this island for an hour, Gris! I don't care how much we're getting paid, our client's delusional! Out of their marbles!"

Gris' eyes widened, surprised by the puppet's sudden outburst. Flattening their ears and balling their hands into angry fists, Gris lifted Albus up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. As they opened their mouth to scream back at the puppet, out of the corner of their eye they noticed something that had not originally been there. Dropping Albus on the ground, they went to investigate it.

A large, clear space that opened up towards a wide expanse was surrounded by oddly pristine and untouched smooth pillars. As they approached one of them, Gris took note of the strange sigils etched on it and slowly traced it with their finger. As they ran their finger through it, they caught sight of a familiar insignia shaped just like the moon, surrounded by a silver halo. Grinning widely, they turned to their partner, a greedy twinkle in their eyes.

"Call the boss," they ordered. 

"Tell 'em we've found it."

**Author's Note:**

> hooooghh... this took a while to finish, but it's finally here!! my sequel fic to miitopia!! with how busy i am for college though, i can't guarantee a fixed schedule of when and when i'll update between chapters, but i'll be sure to update as often as i can!!


End file.
